


Send Them To The Twilight

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of breaking the branch and letting the horseman get killed, the little girl decides to help him hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Them To The Twilight

~ Send Them To The Twilight ~

"Shh," the horseman hissed, raising his finger to his lips in the universal gesture for  _be quiet_.

The little girl on the right very quietly laid the single stick she was carrying on the ground, then took the horseman by the hand and led him into the woods.

The other sister remained standing (unable to move, in a state of shock) in the middle of the path. Barely a full minute had passed before those searching for the horseman appeared in front of here.

"Little girl! Did you see a man go by here?" one of them asked, his voice frantic.

Her voice locked in her throat, the girl answered only with a nod.

"Which way did he go?"

The firewood tumbled from her arms as she pointed, not off into the woods where her sister had led the horseman but rather down the path, sending them in the wrong direction...

Far into the woods, they reached a cave. A dark, damp place - almost as though it were the mouth of a cold Hell. A place most humans would fear to enter.

But the girl crawled inside without hesitation, and the horseman followed. It seemed that this was the place the sisters called home.

They did not speak, simply moved back to the furthest reaches of the cave and settled in to wait for the second sister to return and let them know that it was safe for the horseman to leave his hiding place.

There was no light, but he could hear the stiff fabric of her skirts rustling as the child shivered from the cave's chill. And yet she seemed hesitant to lean closer to the horseman, the only viable source of heat. Of course, she was afraid. He was a stranger to her and she had no idea how he would react.

The horseman reached out his arm and laid it across the child's shoulders. He felt (rather than saw) the little girl peering curiously up at him through the darkness.

It seemed his actions had dissipated any fears she may have had of him, as without further hesitation the child crawled into the horseman's lap and snuggled against him.

And when the second sister returned, there was no sign of either of them.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the girl who was supposed to become Lady Van Tassel ran off with the NON-headless horseman while he was still alive.


End file.
